The Darkness is reborn
by Alwayz-canadian
Summary: What? Malik pharaoh?Yami Malik back from shadow realm? What? For people who like Egyptian history (a bit modified for my liking and it makes more sense this way) and dueling. The romance comes later.
1. A lesson in Ra

The Darkness is reborn....  
  
Person…:Hello, this story may not exactly follow the original plot of Yugioh. This is mainly based on Malik'sä past, )the way I see it…J)  
  
Person...: One more thing, I'm not going to do detailed stuff for each duel...I suck in writing but I must! For school!!  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is made from this story. Entertainment only. I do not own any of these characters, except the mysterious woman, I made her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A lesson in Ra  
  
It's been a year since anything has happened anywhere around the world. Nothing, no one   
  
seemed to be trying to take over anything, not the world, not his friends, nothing. It's peaceful, maybe not weather wise, but when it came to humanity it was. Yugi was overjoyed because of this, no more saving the world from evil, or no more duels with his life or his loved ones at stake. Yugi was now seventeen years old and Yami was one year older than he was before. He was looking at all the ancient cards and relics he had won from previous battles. He was proud of it; he had saved the world, with help from his friends. Nothing, he thought, could go wrong.  
  
No more in high school, the savior of the Earth and his friend, Joey, decided to check what college or possibly universities they would go attend to. "I don't really wanna go to university," Joey whined as they walked to the Duel Monsters University.   
  
"Well, Joey, this university is different, it's for the people who want a career as a great duelist." His little friend replied.  
  
"Yah, well I'm already a great duelist!"  
  
They both walked together at the entrance one excited the other uncaring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later…  
  
"That was interesting, don't you think Joey?"  
  
"Sure it was Yugi, but for now I want to enjoy my vacation! You know, their holding another tournament at Battle City, I'm gonna enter, but for fun this time."  
  
"Maybe I will too, it will be fun to duel for just the prize this once. I know we'll go together, like we always do!"  
  
"All right! Let's go register." Joey said with much more enthusiasm than before.   
  
They both kept striding until they were stopped by a mysterious capped woman. "Listen lady, um, you're in our way if you don't realize it." Joey said with a bit of frustration.  
  
She responded in a calm voice, "I'm well aware and I have my reasons for it. Entering this tournament may be a big mistake, Yugi or should I say Yami."  
  
Soon after she had called out the pharaoh's name, Yugi glowed and grew rapidly. He was no more an innocent child, but a powerful king. "Why would that be?"  
  
"Did you not enjoy your life in peace? The tournament ahead is not going to be any less dangerous as your previous competitions. For now the darkness has been reborn, and the ones who were enemies will become strong allies."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey questioned, now even more impatient.  
  
"You will understand if you join, but if you choose not too, the world will have a lesser chance of surviving this century or maybe even this decade."  
  
"I must then." Yami said without hesitation, but his little friend didn't entirely agree with this decision.  
  
"Before you make your choice, I must win back something."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The winged Dragon of Ra, I challenge you Yami, if you don't accept my offer I shall make your friend suffer." Immediately after that, the woman paralyzed Joey with ancient magic. "So, do you accept?"  
  
"I do, let's duel!" Yami said it as if he had no other choice.  
  
  
  
"Yami, I don't know if I want to enter this tournament if there is something at stake, I'm tired of loosing friends." Yugi from nowhere came.  
  
"But, we must. The world is at stake and we must protect it. Think about it Yugi if we don't then Joey, Téa, Tristan and all our other friends will fade away with the world. Please!"  
  
"All right, for our friends!"  
  
The duel began, each player drew five cards, " Before we begin, why are only after my Winged Dragon of Ra?" Yami just had to ask her.  
  
"Because that card does not belong to you."  
  
"What do you mean? I created that card 5000 years ago as pharaoh. Of course it belongs to me!"  
  
" Ra wasn't created by you at all, you just recreated and separated its powers and inserted it to the other two god monster you created. Ra is the most ancient god of the three."  
  
Yami thought about this, I thought I was the only pharaoh? He didn't know how to respond to her answer, so he just summoned Celtic guardian in defense, laid one card face down and ended his turn. Recklessly she attacked and Yami could do nothing. " I end my turn with two cards faced down." As she had said, her turn was soon over. Yugi had drawn the Summon Skull, all he needed is to sacrifice one monster for it, and that monster was Great White. "Summon Skull, attack Twin Dragon now!" Yami hollered at the top of his lungs. The score was now in favour of Yami, 3100 to 2900.  
  
"I activated my trap, trap hole. One monster with an attack points over 1000 is destroyed." Yami grimaced, he knew this wasn't good for him. "Now I activate my face down card Monster Reborn, to bring back Summon Skull, than I call upon Dark Bat. Then I sacrifice both monsters for Wingweaver. I do direct damage to your lifepoints. I lay one card on the field ending my turn." Yami was at a critical state his lifepoints was reduced to 350. He drew a card it was Monster reborn. All right, I play monster reborn and bring back the Summon Skull, now I equip it with Sword of Dark destruction. It now has an attack points of 2900, enough to beat your Wingweaver which only has 2750. I destroy it." Her lifepoints was reduced to 2750.  
  
"Sorry Yami, you put up a good battle but it's time I end this duel. I play this card, Cannon soldier in attack mode and end my turn." Yami was confused, why would she leave such a weak monster in attack mode. Nonetheless he attacked it anyway. Within a few seconds the woman said, "I activate my trap card Waboku, it renders your attack useless."  
  
"Oh know!"  
  
"Now, I summon Overdrive and use it as a tribute to do 500 direct damage to your lifepoints. Thanks to Canon Soldiers special ability."  
  
Yami couldn't believe it, "I lost, the Wing Dragon of Ra is no longer mine. How could this be?" He gave to her it was now hers. "I will give this to the rightful owner." She said, looking at what she had just won.  
  
"If not me, then who did create it?" Yami asked.  
  
"The first pharaoh of Egypt." She responded.  
  
"But I thought I was the only pharaoh."  
  
"Ha!" She laughed arrogantly, "Do you really think that one pharaoh can rule an empire for three millenniums? No, you were the last pharaoh before the fall of Egypt. The creator of Ra was the first."  
  
"Who is the first pharaoh?"  
  
"Ishtar, Malik Ishtar."  
  
Yami and Joey watched as the mysterious woman walked down the street. As soon as she faded into the shadows, Joey popped out saying, "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out. I just hope that she doesn't decide to release the evil Malik."  
  
"Well, I'm going to register, don't worry Yugi, I'll stay by your side no matter what!" 


	2. The invitation

The Darkness is reborn....  
  
Person...:Hello, this story may not exactly follow the original plot of Yugioh. This is mainly based on Malik's past, )the way I see it :))  
  
Person...: One more thing, I'm not going to do detailed stuff for each duel...I suck in writing but I must! For school!!  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is made from this story. Entertainment only. I do not own any of these characters, except the mysterious woman, I made her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The invitation  
  
2 days later, in the shadow realm  
  
Alone in the shadows, Yami Malik was disgusted and embarrassed that he had lost at his own game against the pharaoh. He had lost everything, his body, his rod and his treasured God card. His sands of time were almost at its peak. In a few hours he was going to be a forgotten soul, and would be fed to the shadows, he was ready to suffer the ultimate consequence, he was ready to suffer for eternity, he was ready to die. Suddenly, a light had appeared, it broke through the shadows. Could it be here to save me? He thought. "Malik!" It was the voice of a woman, "I am here to release you from the shadows, but you must promise me something."  
  
"What is it?" Malik said this without any second thought.  
  
"You must promise to compete in the tournament in Battle City."  
  
"I agree, but why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I have something for you there. But, also promise me this; don't banish your other half to the Shadow Realm. He will be a necessity if he is by your site."  
  
"All right, I will keep this promise."  
  
"Here, I have a gift for you." She held out the God card that once belonged to him.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Malik couldn't believe, he was grateful to see this.  
  
"Close your eyes, Malik." He did as he was told.  
  
As soon as he opened them, he realized he was no longer in the shadows, but back in his old dwelling. Where it all began, and where he was first born. He was in Malik's body, and as promised, he wouldn't send him to the realm of darkness. He had decided to stay hidden once again, until he thought the time was right.  
  
  
  
"Sister, I heard knocking!" Malik ran to his sister. "What should we do?"  
  
"We have company? Open the door, I want to find out who it is." Isis was just as surprised as her brother was.  
  
"Rishid, come, if they want any trouble, you and me will have to do some serious damage."  
  
"All right master." Rishid went along with Malik.  
  
They ran to the door, opened it and saw a lady covered in a dark cape. "Greetings, family of Ishtar, I am here to give you an invitation to a tournament in Battle City."  
  
As soon as she spoke, Malik felt a strange but familiar presence within him. "We don't accept this, we rather not compete in tournaments." Isis said thinking her family supported her, but one of them didn't.  
  
"Isis, I want to go to this, I would like one please." Malik reached out to take one.  
  
"I have four invitation, keep them. I expect you all to come." She said this giving it to Malik.  
  
"But we only have three people here living with us."  
  
"The fourth member will come, I have seen him. One more thing, I have returned something that belongs to you." The woman quickly responded.  
  
"Okay...." Malik pondered at what she had just said; "Will you be there?"  
  
"Yes. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye…" Malik shut the door and then stared in wonder at his sister. Inside he was excited that he was going to duel again. "This will be good to test my dueling skills."  
  
"Brother, I don't know about this." Isis was worried for some reason.  
  
"Don't worry Isis, I'm going to be fine. I don't think anything is going to go wrong."  
  
Rishid interrupted, "Don't worry miss, I will protect him."  
  
"All right, I will come too."  
  
From nowhere came a'thud'. Malik and Rishid turned around and headed to the place where they had heard it. When they reached at that spot, there was a pile of rocks and a hand of a human reaching out. Immediately the two Egyptians cleared way so that person could breath. "Bakura?" Malik said much to his surprise. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Malik, you live here? Uhg!" He favoured his right arm and knelt down in pain. "I need help."  
  
Rishid assisted Bakura by carrying him, then they all walked towards home. Malik wondered if Bakura was the fourth person that would enter the duel. He was going to give the invitation to him, what else could he do? She was right, they would be a fourth competitor. He was amazed at how accurate the woman was.  
  
They reached home and assisted the wounded man. Bakura slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw Isis looking straight at him.  
  
"Are you well rested? You were under a landslide of some sort."  
  
"Yes I am, but where am I."  
  
"Egypt, or do you not remember."  
  
"No I don't, when did I come here?"  
  
"That's a question for you to answer."  
  
"Oh no," Bakura started to realize that there was only one explanation to this, "my other half must have brought us here. He was probably looking for hidden treasures again. I wish I had more control."  
  
"We will see if this is true, show yourself ancient thief." Malik said this as he entered the room.  
  
"It is true what my other half has said. I seem to become more predictable." Yami Bakura gave a little smirk, "It's been awhile Malik."  
  
"I agree. Here I have something for you." He held the fourth invitation to the tournament.  
  
"Why thank you. Where is it?"  
  
"In Battle City, where we last met. You can come along if you like. We all have the same ticket to fly there."  
  
"Your very kind. Don't expect anything in return."  
  
"I usually don't." Malik sneered at Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura began to favour his injured arm again, "When are we set to go?"  
  
"Tomorrow I guess."  
  
"Oka.. Ugh, this hurts like hell!"  
  
Isis bandaged his arm, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour or so later  
  
  
  
Malik headed over to see his deck. He wanted to take a look at something he hadn't in awhile. He glanced through it quickly until the last card. What's Ra doing here? He remembered, the woman had said that she returned something that belonged to him. How could that be? Didn't the pharaoh have Ra? I have a feeling this tournament will answer some of these questions. "I must win." He was determined to.   
  
"I see you are starting to be a robber yourself Malik." Malik turned and saw Yami Bakura at the door.  
  
"You seem to be all right now. Maybe we should just let you out the cold."  
  
"I maybe fine, but my other half isn't in that great condition."  
  
"Fine, you can stay."  
  
"So, how did you get that card from the pharaoh?"  
  
"I didn't. I believe it was the lady who gave us these invitations, that got it."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"No, but she said she would be in the tournament."  
  
"Interesting, do you think she defeated the king to obtain it?"  
  
"I don't know, but could you stop asking so many question!" It wasn't a request it was a demand by Malik.  
  
"All right, I shall rest now."  
  
"That is a good idea."  
  
"You entered the tournament in Battle City? Well, I'm coming with you Yugi." Téa had burst out at the news Yugi had told.  
  
"Yah man, count me in too." Tristen said in a cool, calm voice.  
  
"Can I come too, big brother?" Serenity had asked with her sweet charm.  
  
"Of Course! It's gonna start three days from now, so everybody be prepared!"  
  
They all were excited; each started heading their own direction to go home. Téa turned and ran to Yugi, "Um, Yugi, is there a reason why you joined this tournament?"  
  
"Well, at first it was going to be for fun. But then I a mysterious woman said if I didn't the world may not survive the upcoming years." He sighed, "So now I'm forced to enter another contest."  
  
"You don't want to, do you?"  
  
"I have to though."  
  
"Well, I'll help and support you all the way!"  
  
"Great." Yugi was truly happy that all his friends would help him get through this. "Thanks Téa, but I think it's time to go home, it's quite dark."  
  
"Yup, bye!" He watched her run away to the direction of her abode.  
  
"Maybe it won't be as bad. Because all the attention can't only go to me all the time." Yugi spoke to himself. Oh well, I know my friends will be behind my back no matter what. They have been with me since the beginning. I want to find out more, and going to this competition will let me. I am going to compete! I am going to duel. Yami in Yugi's mind said, "Don't worry Yugi, we will penetrate any evil together, along with our friends. For friendship is one of the most powerful asset to have by one's side." Yugi agreed, "And we have it on our side." They both admired each other's speech then headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there is another tournament being held at Battle City. What's this, the rules of this tournament seems to be similar to mine. They even have my dueling disks. Hmm...it seems Yugi is joining this tournament. This may be a good time to win back what is rightfully mine. I don't care whether he created the god cards or not, maybe I'll even duel him for the other two gods. I shall enter this tournament. Seto Kaiba was lying on his bed as he read the newspaper. He hadn't dueled for awhile, and was gritty to feel the pleasure of being superior to others. He thought this tournament could give him what he wanted, power. "Fuck Yugi and his friends, I should be lonely champion of dueling. I will contend and win!" 


	3. Calm before the storm

The Darkness is reborn....  
  
Person...:Hello, this story may not exactly follow the original plot of Yugioh. This is mainly based on Malik's past, )the way I see it :))  
  
Person...: One more thing, I'm not going to do detailed stuff for each duel...I suck in writing but I must! For school!!  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is made from this story. Entertainment only. I do not own any of these characters, except the mysterious woman, I made her up, her name is Daine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Calm before the storm  
  
"All right, I checked and they have my motorbike on the flight with us to Japan." Malik needed to breathe after his run.  
  
"Well, you're right on time. The plane was five minutes till liftoff." Isis said in relief.  
  
"You won't go anywhere without your beloved bike, will you Malik?" Bakura couldn't resist the remark.  
  
"Envious, robber? Because I am able to buy such an item, and you have to live life stealing everything you desire."  
  
"Fuck you bastard! You're very funny." Bakura knew he had lost that battle.  
  
All four members headed in to the vessel marked 'Duelists Airline 071.' They took their seats and prepared for the flight to Japan, more specifically Battle City. Bakura actually was quite offended by Malik's comment. He wanted so badly to get him back, but he would have to wait until he thought of a good one. I will get him soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 day later  
  
"Here we are, the tournament! I'm excited!" Joey twirled around in joy as he said this. It was the day where the competition would begin, the rules would be set and the competitors will meet. The whole gang was here Yugi and his friends, they even spotted Mai. "Hey, Mai!" Joey was excited to see her.  
  
"Hey Joey." She said it as if she wasn't excited as well.  
  
"I should've known you entered."  
  
"Of course I would. I'm going to go to my hotel sweetheart, see you all tomorrow morning."  
  
"Same old Mai."  
  
"That's for sure." Yugi smiled at Joey, "I think we should head in our hotel too."  
  
"Good idea, let's go."  
  
They walked towards the hotel that sponsored this tournament. Honda and Joey would share a room like they always do. Yugi would have one room for himself and Téa along with Serenity would share a room too. They all settled in and waited for tonight where it would all begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Room 890, here's my place, yours won't be very far Malik." Isis ensured her brother.  
  
"I know, in fact here it is. I going to settle in till tomorrow."  
  
Bakura would do the same, "Good idea Malik."  
  
"Where will you rest Rishid."  
  
Rishid didn't want his master to worry, "My room is two doors down the right, I'll be there if you need me."  
  
"All right everybody, get ready and be prepared. Now go get comfortable in your room." Isis was getting a bit impatient, which was not like her.  
  
  
  
Bakura finally figured out a good comeback to Malik. "That's a good one." He headed over Malik's room. He started thumping on the door, "Malik are you in there?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have something to say to you."  
  
"Fuck off, I don't care."  
  
"Let me in you bastard." A frustrated Bakura ran in to the door and forced it to open.  
  
"Fuck, what do you want?" Malik was extremely angry at his actions.  
  
"I may be a robber, but I don't need mind control for sex. Ha, take that!"  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For the words you offended me with before."  
  
Malik laughed hysterically, "You're still angry about that! Hahaha!"  
  
"Shut up. Hey, going somewhere?"  
  
Malik nodded, "I'm going to get some cards to give my deck a boost."  
  
"Maybe I should too."  
  
"I'll give you a ride, it's quite far."  
  
Both men prepared for a trip. This would be Bakura's first ride on a motorbike. They both headed to the elevator, and when they were there they saw Kaiba and Mokuba carrying the luggage. "So you've entered too. Well be prepared to loose, I don't know why they accepted you two. Both of you are unworthy." Seto purposely collided with Bakura and Malik, "Excuse me."   
  
"I could kill him." Bakura winced.  
  
"Well, I have a my rod right here." Malik and Bakura chuckled.  
  
"I would kill if I had the chance."  
  
"If you did, I would do nothing but laugh."   
  
Malik prepared his engine, and Bakura hopped on. "Get ready." Malik warned him. Bakura held a ledge in the back of the bike to support him during the ride. Soon they were off riding across town to the nearest shop. Neither Malik nor Bakura were wearing their helmets. They had forgotten. This was a perfect chance for people to see their faces.  
  
"Ooooa!" Called a lady in red, aroused by their looks.  
  
"I'll be right here, babe." Said another.  
  
"Oh my god, they're soo cute." Bakura heard someone say.  
  
"Fucken sexy bitches!" Another had hollered.  
  
Bakura smiled at one of them, "We seem to be popular."  
  
"I know, I'm used to it by now. But some, you've just got to talk too."  
  
"I know how you feel. The one in the red was pretty good."  
  
"Nah, seen too many like her."  
  
"Well, I guess I was wrong but you not being able to get sex."  
  
"You don't know how wrong you are." They kept riding and Malik got a glimpse of Yugi, but didn't bother much about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was alone exploring Battle City. So many things had changed in a year. Technology really was the reason the city looked so different. It didn't seem to be more advance at all, it almost seemed that it had become simpler than complicated. Yugi looked around closer, and then suddenly he had spotted something. It was the mysteriously lady that dueled him for Ra. He immediately began to run towards her. He wanted to find out more about the past, and she seemed to know a lot. She turned a corner and Yugi tried to catch up with her. When he reached that curve, she was no longer there; it was like she disappeared. "Where could she have gone?"  
  
Disappointed he decided to head back to his hotel. It was time to eat and then prepare for tomorrow. He was hungry anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diana took of her dark cape and threw it on the ground. I have done what I wished. I have persuaded the last pharaoh to enter the tournament and even the first. I need them, to find my own past. Then she closed her eyes and somehow glowed, the main energy coming from her head. She then had a look less harsh. Daine walked to her hotel and was stopped by two men. She quickly put her guard up.  
  
"We don't want harm." Said the one with the stubby nose.  
  
"But our masters do want to see you and talk about your business." The other mentioned.  
  
"Well tell him I don't want him in my business." She quickly became angry.  
  
"He expected you to be stubborn, so he entrusted us to do this to you. Forget everything you came here for!" One of them held out a relic and it glowed as he said the words. Her eyes became dull and slowly she forgot everything she'd come here for. "That should do it." They left her; she remembered everything except why she had gone through so much trouble to bring people here. This side of her may have forgotten, but her other half knew what she had done and remembered everything. "I better get back." She said to herself, a little dizzy.  
  
"I finished getting the cards I wanted, you Bakura?" Malik asked across the store.  
  
"All right, let's purchase."  
  
"You're actually going to buy something, not steal."  
  
"It must surprise you greatly."  
  
"Oh yes." They both obtained what they wanted and headed to their way home, the motorbike.  
  
Bakura held the ledge like he did before and was prepared for a ride home. Malik started his engine, "Let's go."  
  
Almost halfway there, Malik suggested, "Maybe you should give more freedom to your other half. I know how it feels to be taken over by another presence."  
  
"If you really want me too." Bakura glistened then turned into an innocent child. Hikari Bakura just realized in what a dangerous position he was in, yelped. Then after that he thrusted himself forward and clinged onto Malik's hips. Malik felt quite uncomfortable with this, but was glad that he was just two blocks away from the hotel. What a coward, no wonder the thief prefers if he takes over. Malik thought to himself. "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable Malik, but I'm really not use to this kinds of rides." Bakura knew how Malik felt somehow.  
  
Malik sighed, "It's all right we're almost there anyway." He somehow liked Bakura's personality, innocent, sensitive. Maybe that's why the robber didn't banish him to the shadows, he made himself believe. One way or another, Bakura reminded Malik of him when he was a child. Now he completely understood why Bakura was so scared of this 'wild ride.' If he himself was still the way he used to be when he was an adolescent, he would probably be just as scared as his friend who was grasping on his hips. "We're almost there."  
  
Joey, Téa, Tristen and Mai were all sound asleep, but Yugi was still worried about what was ahead. "Yugi, don't worry about tomorrow until it comes. You don't even know what's ahead of you." Yami spoke.  
  
"I know but I'm scared it might be bad."  
  
"Please sleep, don't worry. We have penetrated evil before."  
  
"Yes, but sometimes at the costs of our friends. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"Yes, but we are stronger now and we can do it without anyone being in deep trouble."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Sleep now, it's very late." That's exactly what Yugi did. 


	4. Let the tournament begin!

The Darkness is reborn....  
  
Person...:Hello, this story may not exactly follow the original plot of Yugioh. This is mainly based on Malik's past, )the way I see it :))  
  
Person...: One more thing, I'm not going to do detailed stuff for each duel...I suck in writing but I must! For school!!  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is made from this story. Entertainment only. I do not own any of these characters, except the mysterious woman, I made her up, her name is Daine.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: "Let the tournament begin!"  
  
It was now daylight, time to get up for the tournament. Yugi dressed himself, took his dueling disks that came with the hotel, and waited for his friends to get ready. Most who came out were tired and lazy. Yugi couldn't blame them it was seven o'clock in the morning. "Had a nice sleep everyone."  
  
"Mmmm..." Joey mumbled.  
  
Tristen yawned, "Sure I did."  
  
"I actually did get a good sleep, you Yugi." Téa asked.  
  
"It was okay, it took me awhile though, but I'm okay."  
  
"That's good." They all headed outside to the city center. They saw many competitors; some familiar and some were new members. There was about 1000 duelists who would compete. Each member of the gang knew it would be hard to reach the goal with the number of competitors. Suddenly from nowhere did a portion of the ground open and two men rose from below. "Welcome to all in this lovely day!" One had exclaimed. "The rules are simple, no turning a challenge down. If you loose you will have to give up your rarest monster and magic card. You will have 4000 lifepoints in the beginning of each duel. Each one will be awarded certain number of points depending on how you win a battle. If you loose, points will be lost. If you're not up for staying in this battle any longer than you can forfeit. Remember if anything happens that isn't stated in the rules, we are not responsible for it." The one in left emphasized the last sentence.  
  
"My brother's name is Zorne Sayroe and my name is Diken Sayroe. If you need us, well too bad you won't be able to find us. By the end of today the top sixteen point getters will qualify in the next round. Come back here, your dueling disks will inform you if you made it or not. If you do not receive an acceptance to the next round you must leave all premises by the end of the day. Or you will be killed at the spot. Understand?" The one in the right demanded.  
  
Now Zorne lifted his arms, "Let the tournament begin!"  
  
The whole place started to become scrambly as one duelist challenged another. Joey left to challenge someone and Yugi and Téa were left alone. "Are you Yugi Motou?" Someone asked behind their backs.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I challenge you."  
  
"Fine let's begin." Yugi withdrew as he let Yami take over his body.  
  
"Are you a new duelists."  
  
"Yes I am. I am so excited to battle one of the best duelists."  
  
"I am sure you will be a challenge."  
  
As the duel went on, not surprisingly Yami was in a tremendously lead. 3800 to 1500 the score was in favour of the pharaoh. Knowing that he wouldn't win, he laid his hand on his deck. "I give up."  
  
"You shouldn't but if you wish." The duel was over Yami had won easily. He checked his dueling desk. He had gained 2300 points. As for his opponent he lost 2300 so his score was -2300. "Nice try."  
  
"Good job Yugi!" Téa screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey finished a battle and gained 750 points. He caught up with Yugi and wanted to compare his score with his friend's. "What's your score bud?"  
  
"2300! How about you?"  
  
"750. Wow you whiped that guy's ass." Then somebody tapped Yugi's shoulder. "Kaiba what do you want," Joey eyed him.  
  
"Not you pathetic dog, I want to battle Yugi." Kaiba smirked, "I have 350 points, and I need more. So duel me if you dare."  
  
"What do you want from him Kaiba?" Téa interrupted.  
  
"Obelisk of course."  
  
"I should've known." Yugi gazed at his rival.  
  
"So, are you going to duel or what?"  
  
"All right, let's duel!"  
  
Both highly ranked duelists prepared their disks and then drew five cards. "All right I'll begin by laying to cards face down and summoning Blue Imp Faroh." Kaiba began. His monster had attack points of 1800. It was now Yami's turn; he drew Book of Secret arts. He called upon Neo the magic swordsman and equipped it with the card he had just drawn. "I destroy you Blue Imp! I end my turn by laying one card face down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lonely soldier, destroy his monster." Malik urged is warrior. The battle was over and Malik acquired 2000 points. This was an easy battle for him. In the battle Bakura was involved in, he obtained just 550 points. Mainly because of his demonic way of dueling. I better win some more battles if I want to qualify to the next round, he thought. The ancient thief looked around for some challengers, he quickly found one, but it wasn't going to be an easy battle. He had chosen Mai Valentine as his opponent.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Sis, I think we should go our different path now. So you can duel other opponents. We'll duel each other later, all right. See ya!" Malik ran away quickly before Isis could say anything. In a way, he was sick of her sister always protecting him. He wanted to be out of her guidance for once. As soon has he had lost sight of his sister he was challenged by an unknown character. "This will be fast." He said without being conscious about his opponent hearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba had a demanding lead against Yami. Though it was Yami's turn, he was loosing 1800 to 1050. He needed a monster out on the field. He was tensed thinking that the next card he would draw may not be a monster. He closed his eyes as he lifted the card so he could see. "This is perfect. All right Kaiba I play Card Destruction!" So both duelers discarded their hands and picked up a new one. "Now I summon Prevent rat in defense mode." With an attack point of just 2000, Yami knew that he would need to put another monster on the field next turn. He ended his turn. "Well Yugi, it seems that you're loosing faith in this duel." Yami just ignored Kaiba's remark. "No use trying to runaway in what's going to happen. I will win this duel and go on to be champion." After his speech he called forth a weak monster to sacrifice it for Swordtalker. Now he had two monsters on the field, both powerful. "I end my turn." Yami questioned this move. Why didn't he attack with his Blue Eyes? He shook it off then drew his next card. Slifer the sky dragon. He knew this monster won't any help unless he sacrifices three monsters. So he summoned the Mammoth Graveyard, laid one card face down and ended his turn. Yes Yugi; keep summoning monsters till you can sacrifice three to summon one of your god cards. I am well prepared for your attack. Kaiba highlighted his strategy in his head. "Stop stalling Yugi and just summon your god card."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Kaiba."  
  
"I will if I want to."  
  
"Every time we've battled I have won, I am the better duelists."  
  
"That was then."   
  
"Fuck you Kaiba, Yugi can kick your butt any day!" Joey blurted out in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"May be he can, but you can't seem to beat me at all."  
  
"Shad up Kaiba!"  
  
"Joey it's all right." Yami ensured his friend, "Do your move Seto."  
  
"If you wish, I sacrifice my sword talker and the monster I just summon to bring forth my second Blue Eyes. Attack his rat! My turn is now over."  
  
"I activate this magic card Last Will, I can summon a monster with a monster less than 1500 attack points in my deck. I choose Celtic guardian. Now I use Monster Reborn, to summon Witty Phantom. Now watch as I sacrifice my three monster to summon my dragon god card!" A light fluttered around the area. Kaiba's eyes widened as he was going to see something he hasn't in a long time. "Since I have 4 cards in my hand, my god monster has an attack points of 4000! I destroy your Blue Eyes."  
  
"The tides have turn, and it's against you Kaiba. HAHA!" Joey laughed confident his friend would win.  
  
"Activate trap, this card allows me to stop a monster with a certain attribute to not attack. I choose the element of wind." The pharaoh's rival taunted.  
  
"I'm confused, your dragon is a wind monster."  
  
"Wait and see Yugi. I end my turn by laying one card face down."  
  
Yami pondered for awhile then drew his next card. He relinquished his Ancient elf for Summon Skull. Then he played spellbinding circle to to reduce Blue Dragons attack points to 2400. So he destroyed it. Kaiba's lifepoints was reduced to 1700.  
  
"I can keep my trap cards effect by paying 500 lifepoints at my turn. Now I use Soul Exchange. Blue eyes is yours and slifer is mine. Since trap cards don't have any effects on gods. I destroy your dragon."  
  
"Oh no, I forgot about their ability!"  
  
"I know, now you must pay. I may have only four cards, but your circle reduces your Blue Eyes low enough to win me the battle. HAhAHA!" His laughter was as evil as ever. He felt like he ruled the world. After all he had just defeated the number one duelist and his strongest rival.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now it's like the last time we were in Battle city. Malik had Ra, Kaiba had Obelisk and I had Slifer. Except the tournament had a different host and two competitors that defeated the me. May be this time my friends and I couldn't just defeat evil with friendship. May be this time something more powerful than friendship was necessary. But what could be more powerful? So many questions, I don't even know who I'm fighting against, but I can evil an evil presence close, very close. Yami thought of this after he had lost his second egpytian god. 


	5. The Dark hole of Rome

The Darkness is reborn....  
  
Person...:Hello, this story may not exactly follow the original plot of Yugioh. This is mainly based on Malik's past, )the way I see it :))  
  
Person...: One more thing, I'm not going to do detailed stuff for each duel...I suck in writing but whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is made from this story. Entertainment only. I do not own any of these characters, except the mysterious woman, I made her up, her name is Daine. Some monsters I made since I don't know much about the card game. The sayroe brothers are mine too.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Dark Hole of Rome  
  
Bakura and Mai were in a tie in the middle stages of the battle. She had just ended her turn by summoning to Amazon Archer on the field. Bakura needed just one more fiend monster in the graveyard to summon his Dark Necrofear, and he drew just that. The easiest way to send in the discard pile was to sacrifice it. "All right, these are my first steps to victory. I use The Ghost of Fled Dreams and the card I have on the field as a tribute to summon Dark Grueler. Now I end my turn."  
  
"Listen sweetheart, the only person who will gain victory is me. I mean I've already won two duels. My point total is 2650. So I'll be doing the winning."  
  
"We'll see, you're a foolish girl to think that."  
  
"Ya ya, now I'll sacrifice my archer and the card I just summon for the Amazon Queen (don't know if this card exists?). It has an attack of 2500, enough to destroy your Grueler. Destroy." Bakura's lifepoints was reduced to 1400.  
  
She fell right into my trap; Bakura smirked knowing this would be it. "All right now by removing three fiend monster out of play I can summon Dark Necrofear. I also lay one card face down, ending my turn."  
  
"That's what you've been waiting for, it's still weak. I attack your monster." Mai mocked him.  
  
"Ha, you got in over yourself. For I activate my trap. During the turn this trap is activated, the lifepoints I should've lost is gained. So now my points is 1700. Also, since you destroyed my Necrofear, I can control one monster on the field. I choose your Amazon Queen."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Now I do direct damage!" Mai fell on her knees as slowly her lifepoints faded away.  
  
"Here have my Queen."  
  
"Thank you." Bakura walked away and felt no sympathy at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though Malik had just won his second battle, he was still disappointed that it did take him a lot of time. He only gained 150 points. He decided to just ride his bike until he could calm down. "Malik, so how are you fairing in your duels?" It was Bakura.  
  
"I do have 2150 points, but I'm still angry."  
  
"Don't be such a fucking whiner."  
  
"Shut up, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Probably, listen I want to relax. You should calm yourself in the bar, that's where I'm going."  
  
"Here I'll give you a ride." This time they rode the bike with their helmets on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they had reached there they spotted one of the Sayroe brothers taunting a lady trying to push him away. Bakura tapped him on the back. It was Zorne. "Excuse me, but if the lady doesn't want you then I suggest you move away." Bakura threatened.  
  
"What will you do." The host wasn't one bit afraid.  
  
"Then he and I will have to deal with you." Malik jumped in this controversy.  
  
"I mean no harm, I will go." Now Zorne was frightened and so he left the bar.  
  
"Are you all right?" Bakura asked the woman with her head down in her arms.  
  
She looked up, and both Malik and Bakura gave a slight blush, "Thank you, I am all right."  
  
"What's your name?" Bakura seemed to do all the talking since he was less shy than his friend was.  
  
"Daine, listen thanks for that, he's been chasing me for like forever."  
  
"Well I'm Bakura, he's Malik. So why has he been 'chasing you'?" He quoted what she had just said.  
  
"I don't know, he's obsessed with me for some reason, I'm kind of afraid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yugi was scared to battle, he felt that he had lost too many. What if there was something more at stake than just my god card, Yugi worried. Joey went off to gain more points. Yugi thought about battling since his points was only 1100, but he was so out of it. Téa rested her hands on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Yugi, you'll do better next time."  
  
"No Téa, I've lost two of my god cards, how can I?"  
  
"Yugi," Téa became a bit frustrated, "you saved the world without them, why can't you duel for fun without them?"  
  
Yugi was silent for a second then smiled, "Téa I'm glad you're by my side thank you."  
  
When they walked around for to find someone to duel, nobody was there. They were over a thousand duelists. Now it seemed like they were none. "Where is everyone?" Téa looked around.   
  
"I don't know. May be they all went on the other side of the city." As soon as Yugi said this he felt something dark nearby. He ran to it with Téa following. "What is it Yugi?"  
  
"I sense something." When they stopped they saw a dark hole in the middle Battle City Park. They began to run to it. Yugi could some how here cries of people; the closer he got to the hole, the louder. When they were standing in front of the object Yugi became confused, "This darkness, it's something like the shadow realm but it's not the same. It doesn't even feel like something made by the Egyptians." Then from the dark hole came out a hand and seized Yugi and started to pull him in. "Oh no Yugi!" Téa reached for his hand and pulled as hard as she could.   
  
"Téa, please help me." She then took a deep breath and pulled even harder. The magnetism of the hole was immensely powerful. Then suddenly it stopped. Yugi landed on his chest and Téa fell on her bottom. Yugi looked up. It was Zorne of the Sayroe brothers. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, don't interfere with it." Zorne quickly responded.  
  
Yugi changed into Yami and Yami was furious, "What is going on Zorne?"  
  
"I am collecting duelists so this Dark hole gains enough power for it take over the world."  
  
"Why, you will die with it."  
  
"Oh no, it's purpose is not to end humanity, but to plague the world in darkness."  
  
"What's the reason to this."  
  
"Because the world belongs to the Romans! If it weren't for you Egyptians we could've taken the world."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"At the time where Egyptians, the Chinese and Romans ruled the world, a Great War began against the two European countries. China was left alone. The battle went nowhere. This benefited the land of pyramids, but it made the Romans furious!"  
  
"So now the Roman sorcerers and high ranked people of Rome want to take over the world?"  
  
"Yes, this time I'll let you go. For now Romans are thirsty for the blood of the Egyptian Pharaoh's including you Yami."  
  
"What about this hole?"  
  
"It is the Roman version of the Shadow realm." Zorne walked away.  
  
"But..!" Yami didn't try to call him back.  
  
Téa began to worry, "Oh no Yug what's going on?"  
  
I don't know, but this must be the evil I have been sensing."  
  
"What did he mean by all the pharaohs. I thought you were the only one?"  
  
"I did too, but it seems that I was the last one and they were many more before me."  
  
"Yugi let's go to the hotel, it's getting dark and tomorrow is the last day to qualify."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why don't both of you take a cup? It's really good. Bakura waived his glass of beer at both Malik and Daine.  
  
"Go away. Plus I'm too young, though you are too." Malik slapped the drunken man's hand.  
  
"Actually, I am a robber now and I am 3000 years old."  
  
"What?" Daine looked a bit shocked.  
  
Malik knew this would be hard to explain to someone who had no idea about Egypt, or so he thought, "Uhh. Ignore him he's drunk."   
  
"Are you from Egypt, both of you I mean."  
  
He knew there was no way out, "Yes…"  
  
"Wow, so am I."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"So what are you doing all the way here?"  
  
"I don't know, I just got some invitation."  
  
"Oh." Though it was her who gave him the invitation she didn't remember. At least not the side that was talking to him.  
  
"About you, I mean what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't really know, all I know is that I went to a lot of trouble to bring people here."  
  
"Have you been in Egypt recently?" Malik wanted to know more about Daine, he became a little attached to her. Even though Yami Malik would pull his hikari away, he also felt the way his light did.  
  
"Not for awhile. When I lived there many strange things happened. I lost everything, my parents, my home, everything I loved. Then I found something, and when I touched it, I suddenly had all these flashes in my mind. About Egypt, then I saw me being offered something. It was some type of creature. Before that I saw this war, against the Romans or something. Then there was a monster, a golden monster fighting against the monster that I had been offered with when there was peace. One of the monster that battled in this war looked something like this card I have." She held up a card. The monster's beak and body was like diamond. Its wings were too, its limbs were silver and it had a lion like tail and body. It looked a lot like a Griffin. Half Lion, half Eagle.   
  
"What is it called?" Malik was amazed at how the card resembled Ra's. Not the monster, but the actually design.  
  
"The Crystal beast of Myth, Ramsaun."  
  
"I have this card, this is golden and it's a dragon. The Winged Dragon of Ra."  
  
"My father thought me about that card. He said that its powers were divided and was inserted in other two gods."  
  
"What? Why would Yami create it than separated."  
  
"This card was created by the first pharaoh and separated by the last. He did it because it was overwhelmingly powerful."  
  
"And what's the Romans got to do with this."  
  
"Egypt wasn't the only great empire at the time. Rome and China was as well."  
  
"Anything else."  
  
"Every since I had this relic, I felt a mysterious essence inside of me. I also feel that I needed to do something with it. I don't know what though. That's all I know really."  
  
"How do you know all this."  
  
"I lived in Egypt for almost 15 years, I was surrounded holographic of Egypt's past."  
  
"I was too. It only told of one Pharaoh."  
  
"Well in the North side it told about the last Pharaoh's life, Yami, in the East you could learn of Fudah Ramsin one of the great pharaoh's of Egypt. In west near Nile you can learn about the only Queen to rule Egypt Cleopatra. In the South you can learn of the first Pharaoh, Ishtar I believe was his last name. In the center of Egypt was stories of the other Pharaohs."  
  
"Ishtar? What a coincidence. That's my last name." Malik said in shock.  
  
"Wow cool."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"The South west."  
  
"I must be from the North, because the only pharaoh I leaned about was Yami."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"It's getting late, I should go back to hotel. Do you have a room there?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ride?"  
  
"What about your friend?"  
  
"We'll find a way." Malik smiled.  
  
All three rode back home. Malik drove, Daine sat behind him. As for Bakura he was just laying there, very close to wheel, but they were home anyway. 


	6. The Ishtar who escaped

Person...:Sorry this took so long didn't know what to write about. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer:Dont' own anything except the stuff and peeps I made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Ishtar who Escaped   
  
"I don't think we have enough souls to generate enough darkness." Diken Sayroe sensed the hole's power.  
  
"We must, we cannot fail our master." His brother responded with his eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Why must we follow this 'master'."  
  
"Because brother, when he takes over the world we will be granted power. Plus be thankful that he rose you and I from the dead."  
  
"I should be, but whoever this 'master' is, he sure is a coward to not show himself. Why does he want that woman.ur.?Daine her name isn't it?  
  
"He wants her for himself, but I want her. She possesses power and beauty."  
  
"What should we do about the hole, we're down to sixteen contenders."  
  
"This hole can feed any power. Why not the contenders duel for their lives?"  
  
"That could be possible, but the ones with power can withstand the pull."  
  
"Well we can take away their source of power. Like Yami's puzzle."  
  
Diken grinned, "I think going to go well. We can absorb the power the duel unleashes and consume souls. This may work."  
  
"Oh it will, and with this plan I will also get what I want. Daine and her spirit the queen of Egypt Cleopatra."  
  
"You know Zayroe, I don't think our duelists know about the times before the fall Egypt."  
  
"Well then, motive to duel with everything they've got."  
  
"What about the Yami, he knows everything there is to know, even the priest Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba wants power, he will always duel, and Yami always wants to save the day, he will also duel."  
  
"This better work Zayroe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning and most of the duelists were up and ready to battle. When suddenly they looked at their dueling disks and realized that it told them to meet at Battle City Center. Most thought they had deserved it, but some were confused that after loosing most or all their battles they would qualify.   
  
Just like before, a hole appeared from the ground and came above the Zayroe brothers. "I know some of you may be confused. Asking yourself how could I qualify when I lost most of my battles?" Diken knew why and so did Zorne.  
  
"Because my friends. You are the bravest of all duelists who entered here." The crowd began to mumble in confusion, but Yami and Anzu knew what was going on. "Yes, many had to forfeit or quit the tournament because they are cowards. Or may be they were just smart."  
  
"Nonetheless," Diken began, "some rules have changed. During theses rounds you are not permitted to quit. And in each battle you will play in a Dark hole. It absorbs all power, but there is no guarantee that you won't get hit. For the people who are familiar with the Shadow Games, you won't be caught off guard, for these games are very similar."  
  
"Let's begin to today. Here are the match ups." Then came a big hologram with information about who would duel who. This is what they saw:  
  
Aso vs Bakura  
  
Daine vs Savio  
  
Malik vs Vasal  
  
Yami vs Micheal  
  
J.D. vs Rishid  
  
Jonathan vs Isis  
  
Joseph vs Mai  
  
Seto vs Karen  
  
Some competitors were from America, and India. There were a lot of different races. It would be interesting to see what kind of cards they would play, Yami thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vasal, and odd name but that's who I am dueling." Malik squinted his eyes to make sure he was right.  
  
"Good luck brother, and you too Rishid. I'll be going to fight my duel."  
  
"Well meet you in the next round." Malik smiled at Rishid.  
  
"You too, be careful master. There is more at stake in this tournament now."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Malik headed over to his arena. His opponent was not there. He decided to wait until he came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five of the eight duels were over and still he hadn't showed up. "Where the hell is he?" Malik frustrated that his foe still hadn't showed up. Isis, Rishid, Yami, Kaiba and even Joey finished their duel, Malik didn't know about the other battles; and here Malik was still waiting for his match. "Sorry I'm late." He looked up and saw a man staring directly at him. He hair similar to his own, "My name is Vasal."  
  
Malik gave him a cold stare, "Let's begin now. I am not in a good mood."  
  
"Sorry, I had many things to do. I had to prepare something to show you."  
  
After Malik drew his fifth card did he ask, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are Malik Ishtar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am Vasal Ishtar."  
  
"What?! Are you related to me."  
  
"Oh yes, you've finally figured it out. Now I will begin by playing Goronuka in attack mode. I end my turn." Its attack points were 1600.  
  
"Who are you. Are you trying to mess with my mind?"  
  
"If you win I will tell you."  
  
"How you will just banish in the Dark hole."  
  
"No, like you I have powers. Every Ishtar does. Now duel if you want to know more."  
  
"All right I sacrifice Malchid for this monster, Siram the Swordsman. I destroy you Goronuka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami felt guilty that he could nothing to save his opponent from the hole. It seemed that his Egyptian power had no effect. He walked over to his friends duel.   
  
Joey closed his eyes, What can I do? If I destroy her monster she will loose. Then, "Urg," she will go to the Dark sole thing. "C'mon Joey, just do it." Mai was prepared to loose.  
  
"Mai, forgive me." He did it, he attacked her Harpie.  
  
"It's okay. I came in this thinking that I was worthy enough to duel, but I guess I was wrong. I don't think I'll compete anymore after this duel."  
  
"Mai don't say that, Red eyes STO…!" It was too late. Mai's lifepoints were now 0 and she slowly faded into the Dark hole. Joey slammed his fist on the floor has he knelt down in guilt. "It should've been me."  
  
"Joey, I know how you feel. We will stop the Sayroe brothers."  
  
"Why, what's going on Yugi?" He told everything he knew to his friend.   
  
"What Malik a pharaoh. This is going to be a lot of trouble. I bet if someone tells him he's gonna go crazy again."  
  
"May be we should talk to Isis." Both of them ran around to look for her. They found her walking towards her brother's duel, along with Rishid.  
  
"Isis we have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, your highness?"  
  
"It's about Malik. Someone told me about him being a pharaoh."  
  
"That can't be possible. I only know you as the pharaoh."  
  
"Me too, but it seems I was the last. Malik was the first."  
  
"I don't know what you speak off Yugi, but I am going to my brother's match." She and Rishid turned their backs and headed there.  
  
"We should go too Yugi."  
  
"Your right Joey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra." Malik managed to summon his god monster  
  
Vasal didn't flinch, "I switch my monsters to defense."  
  
"You can't just summon monster in defense. You will loose eventually." Malik peeked at the card he drew. " I destroy your monster and I play this magic card. It allows me to have one more Battle Phase. I attack directly." Though he lost, Vasal seemed glad.  
  
"You have proven yourself, but you have a lot to learn Pharaoh."  
  
"Pharaoh, what are you saying?" Malik then remembered, Daine said something about the pharaohs of Egypt and mentioned 'Ishtar'. "I am the first pharaoh aren't I?  
  
"Yes you are and I have to show you something." Vasal removed his robes that he wore. Malik was a little uncomfortable when he did this.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just like you have the secrets of the last pharaoh's past in your back. I have yours in mine." He looked at his back. It had a drawing of Ra in the center and seems that it was collecting power. In the right was a drawing that looked something like the rod. Not sennen rod though. Then he read the text in his mind, For when he returns shall he finally find love and release the true powers of the ancient staff. Then only shall Ra spread its wings of peace and the perfect balance of Darkness and Light shall be achieved.  
  
"I don't understand, how could you be an Ishtar. Did you escape?"  
  
"No I was set free. Before the fall Egypt did the last pharaoh ordered servants to slaughter the Ishtar who carried the secret of the first king. His parents set him free and asked him to keep in promise. To continue this ritual, until came the time where he would be reborn, until you would be reborn."  
  
"Me, what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't' you understand? Many Ishtars, who were forced to be scared with the secret, had hated the tradition. Why should you be any different and be granted a spirit? The first pharaoh also had evil within him, but was able to hold it."  
  
"Wait, I don't have an evil side anymore. Also, isn't the first pharaoh's tomb lie in the South? I loved in the North."   
  
"You are right. But you did not enjoy your position, as king for you wanted someone you loved beside you. Not a wife that was chosen for you. So you abdicated your position. There was no civilization in South then and you wanted isolation. Your wife didn't want to leave her beloved land, so she took the throne. Then you took your son, your staff and some of your loyal ministries to the South. Together you created an underground dwelling in there. When your sister heard of this she quickly came to assist you. She envisioned the future and told you to start a ritual. She told him what message to have scared on his son's back."  
  
"You mean I started this horrible ritual."  
  
"Yes, though you resented it then, your sister said that when you were born again that you would repay by suffering the same."  
  
"How did my sister then have the power to predict, the tauk was created millenniums later."  
  
"It came naturally to her. She was considered a witch because of her powers."  
  
"This is crazy."   
  
"You will understand as you get closer and closer to finding your companion. But first you must acquire peace within yourself. If the balance of Light and Dark is equal within you, it will spread. I hope you understand. You and I will meet again. Good duel my king."  
  
"Wait, the Romans, what have they got to do with all of this?"  
  
"I don't have knowledge of the Great War, which is for the queen to reveal…" Then he walked away. 


	7. The Rage within

Person...:Since there's only one person essentially who's reviewing...well thanx! Peeps like you inspirer me to write more. ^_^ Oh and anything within brackets like these [] are my lil comments.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every time! I don't own anything I didn't create...Yugioh.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Rage within  
  
"Well done for the people who qualified in the quarter finals." Zorne congratulated.  
  
"For your reward you can relax yourself in Battle City's exclusive pool. We want you people to get to know each other."  
  
"Let me repeat the ones who made it. Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Isis Ishtar, Rishid Ishtar, Daine Rahid, Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar. The match ups will be determined tomorrow. Remember this, if you do not appear for any reasons you shall be disqualified, no exceptions."  
  
"Go ahead and relax. This pool is open 24/7. You must go there or you will be kicked out of the tournament. Also this tournament has a lot of unexpected twists, even some that we are not aware of. Enjoy."  
  
"May be we should go now guys, it's getting kind of late." Téa suggested when the whole gang had reunited.  
  
"Yah, Yug I wanna plan my cards out tonight. You know think of a strategy." Joey informed.  
  
"Hmm, your right. Let's meet after we get our stuff." They all went together and separated as they reached their hotel. It was about 7:30 PM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yugi and the gang reached there they had found that they weren't the only ones swimming at this moment. They saw Isis, Seto and Mokuba. "Greetings pharaoh." Isis welcomed. Seto just turned is head away arrogantly from Yugi but Mokua said, "Hey guys, long time no see."  
  
"Yah this is a good time to catch up with what's going on." Yugi agreed. They all continued their little conversation. They were just having fun, for the first time in this tournament. "It's getting late I think it's time to go brother." Seto looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay bro."  
  
"I agree it is getting late. It's about 9:30 right now. We better go guys." Yugi got out of the pool as the rest of them followed. "Aren't you leaving Isis?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm waiting for my brother."  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow." She laid there in the hot tub, relaxed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 9:45, Isis was the only one in the building. Almost asleep, she wasn't aware of the hot tub slowly draining. When she finally opened her eyes she realized that she was falling in a tunnel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess we're alone." Malik peeped in the swimming pool.  
  
"Well it's better that way." Bakura walked out the change room.  
  
"C'mon Rishid, let's go. You don't want to be kicked out." Malik persuaded his loyal friend.  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Just come." Malik held his hand and then pushed him into the water. "Ha ha!" This was kind of the first time Malik and Rishid had been in a swimming pool. Since there were none in Egypt, especially underground where they had grown up. Bakura realizing this decided to show off a little. He swam back and forth showing his dominant skills in swimming.  
  
"You're good Bakura." It was Daine. She jumped into the pool and swam to the side Bakura rested. "Care to have a race, as soon as you catch your breath."  
  
"Not at all. Malik could you do the honours [I'm Canadian I spell Canadian]." Malik looked at him a bit confused, "You know start the race."  
  
"All right. Get set," Daine and Bakura prepared, "Go!" They both pushed themselves forward, and began to swim as fast and as hard as they could. The race was very close, at times Bakura would be in the lead. Then Daine, anyone could win. "Ittt's Daine, she wins." Malik announced.   
  
Bakura couldn't believe he lost, "You're lying!" He galloped on top of Malik as he drowned him. Rishid didn't know if this was a joke or was it serious. "Excuse me."  
  
Malik hopped out of the water to catch his breath, "It's okay Rishid." He looked at the ancient robber, "You'll pay for that!" He aimed for his neck.  
  
Daine giggled, amused at their immaturity, "All right boys stop, just relax for now."  
  
Bakura agreed, "Let's rest in the tub." Daine walked off the pool and headed to the steaming water as the rest of them followed.  
  
Malik was curious of how Daine learned how to swim so well, "Where did you learn how to swim like that? I mean in Egypt there is nothing like a 'pool' there."  
  
"Well, I lived close to a river bed, you know Nile."  
  
"Oh I see. Wow, the Ishtars were really isolated from the world."  
  
"You must have been lonely, just like most of the pharaoh's of Egypt."  
  
"Why were they so lonely?"  
  
"I guess their powers were hostile to love."  
  
Malik bowed his head than thought, Does this mean I can never love. "I guess more gain more pain, ne?"  
  
"True, most were but some were lucky enough to experience it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bakura had no idea where this conversation was going he had to ask. So they told him everything and Bakura and Rishid listened intently.  
  
"So are you a pharaoh Malik-sama?" Rishid asked in amazement.  
  
"That's what they say."  
  
"I will protect you no matter what." Malik smiled at him, appreciative of his loyalty.  
  
"I want to know more about the Roman influence in history." Bakura looked at Daine.  
  
"Umm, well their power was strongest when Julius Caesar had ruled over Rome. The same time Cleopatra ruled Egypt. I guess Caesar was in love with the queen, but she wasn't. So this angered him, he declared war. If he won she would have to marry her, if not then he would give her the most prized possession. So.."  
  
Bakura interrupted, "Wait, tell me more of the war."  
  
"It..." Just before she began did the floor began to open as the water drained. Bakura and Malik managed to get out, but Rishid and Daine weren't so lucky.  
  
"Should we go help them?" Malik asked.  
  
"I say we leave them!" Malik rolled his eyes and grabbed the robber's hand and pulled him. They jumped in a dark tunnel that seemed to go no where. When it finally ended Malik and Bakura first saw Isis in the side unharmed.  
  
"Isis, sister are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, but they took a girl and Rishid."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Zayroe brothers."   
  
Malik looked at Bakura, "You think you why she took her?"  
  
"I know why they would take Daine, but not you're slave."  
  
"He's not my 'slave', c'mon let's go!"  
  
"Be careful brother." Isis stood up and followed them. "Here, they took me here as well." The room was dark, almost scary. They all felt a strange power, but went on anyway. From no where a whip of darkness tried to slap them in.  
  
"Isis, I think it's best if you go into the light." Malik pleaded. "You're very weak."  
  
"All right, just come out safely."  
  
Bakura looked around and felt pure evil, "What do you think this is?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not Egyptian." As soon as they crossed the darkness and entered the light, they only saw Daine being held in darkness, unconscious. They immediately ran to assist her and tried to break her out of this thing that detained her. It was hard for both of them, but they kept on trying.  
  
They heard laughter; "You won't be able to break her out of that with your hands."   
  
"Zorne I'm not surprise." Bakura lowered his eyes at him.  
  
"The hell do you want from her?"  
  
"She has power, a power that would interfere with our plans. I want her for myself. So I'm sending here to a place in the Dark hole. So when I release she is mine!"   
  
Malik couldn't take it; he had to do something. Taking a shot at him seemed perfect. "Let her go!"  
  
Zorne fell onto the ground, "You'll pay for that. I banish you to the darkness." He lifted his hands as he brought forth darkness. It seemed to have any effect on Malik, but suddenly an intense pain came from his head. The darkness within him couldn't resist the pull. He was forced to take over now.  
  
"AARRRGG!" Yami Malik had fully taken over his hikari's body. Bakura and Zorne couldn't believe it.  
  
Zorne stood up in shock, "It's coming true, the first pharaoh has returned." He stopped the Dark hole, "It have any effect on you."  
  
Yami Malik walked towards Zorne, and lifted him up, "Why are you always after her?"  
  
"You do not know?"  
  
"But you'll tell me won't you."  
  
"She is the queen of Egypt. She alone holds the power of the Crystal beast of Myth, Ramsaun. With her the Great War could end."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Her crown holds great powers, that's all I know I swear." Yami Malik dropped him. He then walked towards Daine.  
  
Bakura looked at him, "How did you comeback?"  
  
"A woman released me, I'm trying to find her. Is she all right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yami looked at Zorne, "How do we get out. Tell me now!" Zorne pointed behind him. The dark Malik began to walk, stepping over Zorne.  
  
"Make sure she is okay."   
  
Isis came just at the moment her brother left the room, "How did he comeback?"  
  
"I don't know." Bakura then walked towards Zorne, "What is this war you talk of."  
  
"It's the worst war in history of ancient times. A war that lasted from the rise and fall of Egypt and Rome."  
  
"How are the Romans involved?"  
  
"We hold great powers of the shadow games. Powerful spirits and great treasures."  
  
"Treasures, ne. Interesting." Bakura picked up Daine and left the room and Isis followed. Zorne looked at Bakura in envy.  
  
"I'll get you, she's mine only." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was heading to Joey's room for some kind of meeting. 'To discuss their strategy' they said. He met with Téa and Serenity, "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Yugi, it's kind of late for a meeting." Téa grew concerned about their energy tomorrow.  
  
"Don't worry." Then they both looked in shock as they saw an old enemy. "Malik!? What is he doing here."  
  
Yami Malik didn't say a word. Just passed his old foe with dignity.   
  
"Oh no Yugi, how did he come back?" Téa worried frantically.  
  
"I don't know how but we have to tell everyone." They ran to Joey's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura entered the hotel with Daine in his arms. I guess she could stay with me for the night, he thought. He laid her on his couch and brought a blanket and wrapped it around her. Then he headed for his bed. He thought of everything that happened today. As he closed his eyes he said to himself in his mind, It begins again. Then slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Person...: That was long, hehe. R&R? 


	8. Dark Matter

Person....:Whew, I was running short of ideas but I just got a lot more!!YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. But I do own this plot and everything that is not true in Yugioh and is written here is mine. Like Malik being the first pharaoh, and roman thingy. Oh and if you're going to steal any of my ideas, at least review, plz! Okay!! Read!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Dark Matter  
  
  
  
Yami Malik sat on his bed thinking about the immense power Daine had within her. He wanted power, ever since he was first born. Maybe she could give it to him, may be he could take control of her. "Why not try?" He asked himself. He'd wait till tomorrow, now he was a little tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He turned to the right. Buried his head into his pillow, but no matter what he did Bakura just couldn't sleep. He couldn't help the thought that someone as powerful as Daine was sleeping in his house, and he was doing nothing about it. Maybe he would just let a pass; she didn't have what he wanted, a millennium item. The thief withdrew to let his hikari takeover. A shadow passed by so Ryou Bakura instinctively looked outside the window. At first he thought he saw nothing, but when he looked more closely he saw some kind of black objects. It was heading to a hotel room, Malik's hotel room. "What's happening?" He began to panic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quiet. There was no movement, no sound, no reason to wake up, but Daine did. She could sense something, but didn't know what it was though it was felt familiar. "Miél thiang."[My language since I don't know Japanese very well.] She then immediately ran to the room closest to what she sensed. "Bakura?"  
  
"Daine, you're awake." She opened the window. They both felt cold air sweep through their bodies as she opened it. "What are those things?"  
  
"Never mind." She put her hands together as a ball of light formed in the palm of her hands. Ryou could sense the energy. When it was quite large, she did a kind of throwing motion. The light headed towards the dark matter. "I hope this works."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Malik was sound asleep until he felt something strange heading towards him. He ignored it trying to sleep again. "Urg!" He raged in frustration. He sat and brushed his hair back, "What the hell am I feeling?" He looked out the window. Then he saw it; several black objects headed towards him. A ball of light then crashed the 'things'. The light destroyed it one by one causing some explosion. He felt immense power as he saw this. Strong fields of energy was released, something he had never experienced before. He sighed in relief after this was over. Something was going, something he had to learn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?" Ryou looked at Daine stunned at what she had just done.  
  
"My powers." Daine said as she tried to regain her breath.  
  
"And what were they?"  
  
"Miél thiang, dark matter."  
  
"Why are they after Malik?"  
  
"Well they can kill anyone, but Malik alone has the power to destroy them. So the creator of this 'thing' target him. So if he is destroyed Malik's enemy will have full control."  
  
"Is that the only way to stop them from attacking him. You know your magic."  
  
"No, I can't keep doing this. This takes a lot of energy."  
  
"How do you then?"  
  
"Malik has to gain perfect balance within himself. Then only can he wield his staff from the times of yore. Which would lead to the destruction of Miél thiang and the first steps to steadiness of humanity. With my powers I can give him balance, but he must accept the force of friendship, faith, hope, courage, independence and death."  
  
"Well the courage and independence part won't be a problem."  
  
"I guess, but I don't know if he will bow to the rest."  
  
"Then why do you protect him?"  
  
She tilted her head downward, "Umm, because his destiny is saving the world from ultimate darkness."  
  
"What's going on Daine, why is all of this happening?"  
  
"Because, Bakura, as long as someone saves their own spirit, the past will repeat. Except now, they are so many who has. It's becoming corrupt and uncontrollable. At first only powerful rulers and high ranked servers could do this, but now it can be accessed by anyone. That's how you were able save your soul. Usually it was used to for fill something one couldn't accomplish what they wanted then, but now it's used to live again."  
  
"So Malik saved his soul as well?"  
  
"No, he accepted death. But against his will, he his reborn to save the world again until the dark and light is once again balanced."  
  
"What will you sacrifice to save him?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You're not telling me something. Why would you give everything away?"  
  
"Never mind, he just has to learn his destiny. I need to get close to him, but how?"  
  
"Yami Malik is a person that prefers to be alone, he is hard to get close to."  
  
"I have to find a way." She looked around, just realizing that she wasn't in her room. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Uh. You well someone did something and you were unconscious, don't you remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're not Daine are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Cleo, they used to call me. Oh, and I also know that you're not the thief I met in the bar." She smiled, "You're very sweet and kind," and left the room.  
  
He blushed at her compliment. How does she know all of this? Ryou asked himself in his mind. He shrugged it off and just went back to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked with his friends by him side to see the pairings in the quarterfinals. He saw:  
  
Yami vs Rishid  
  
Bakura vs Joey  
  
Daine vs Isis  
  
Kaiba vs Malik  
  
"No more shall we duel on the surface my friends." Zorne announced coming out of the ground with his brother. He then gave a cold stare to Bakura.  
  
"But we shall continue underground, where you must endure the flames and humidity. Just to prove how good you are. Follow me." Diken lead them to the underground where everyone followed. Yami could feel the heat rising, it was almost too much to bear. The humid atmosphere only made it worse, but he had to endure to find answers for his questions, and to defeat Malik once and for all. So he never comes back. He would talk to Isis to put her brother in demise once and for all.   
  
"Man, wonder they make so hot?" Joey wiped sweat of his forehead.  
  
"They want us to suffer for our victories and loses."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out."  
  
"You know Yugi, if duel against Malik again I will win. I mean he won by fluke last time we dueled."  
  
"Joey, I don't know. I don't want you to suffer again."  
  
"Yah man, you gave us all a scare." Tristen bumped his blond friend.  
  
Téa managed to say something too, "Yah Joey I don't want you to go away. None of us do, were friends and we don'' want to loose you. We all love you."  
  
"And don't forget me brother. Without you I wouldn't have courage."  
  
"See Joey we care for you. Don't worry we'll beat Malik together and any other obstacle."  
  
Joey blushed and scratched his head in appreciation, "Thanks guys, I love you too." They all watched as Yami Malik passed them, his robe just rubbing their noses. Everybody watched him in resentment as he arrogantly walked ahead of them. "We'll get him all right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Person...: OOOHHHH! Well not really, R&R? 


End file.
